kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goki2/Goki's notebook
Thoughts and Dragons (2017-02-12) After many discussions, not only have I decided to gather the information on my dragon / me becoming a dragon here, I also had some thoughts on the Karuma-issue, Semerone brought up the other day. Dragons Tenchi Meidou In Tenchi Meidou, I use my Immovable Dragon Staff to summon an Ice Dragon, which I fling at my enemy, dealing a moderate to high anmount of damage, accounting the opponents defense or resistances, whatever it may be. (If the anmount of damage dealt is related to only one of these things or both is unfortunately still uncertain, though I guess it's both) The screenshot and the animation depict me battling Vasara, while the third image shows the ice dragon. Goki use Ice Dragon VS Vasara.png|Goki flinging the Ice Dragon at Vasara (still image) Goki use Ice Dragon VS Vasara animated.gif|Goki flinging the Ice Dragon at Vasara (animated) Goki's Ice Dragon.png|Goki's Ice Dragon (Ugh... Poor Vasara. Despite his rough behaviour, he doesn't deserve this...) The manga The manga has me becoming a light dragon instead. This happens at the end of the Inugami ark in Volume 7, when Zenki and I fight the Inugami Roh in his transformed (aka fused with Kokutei's soul, after the latter has become a world ending beast, lending his powers to the Inugami) form. These two screenshots depict me turning into a light dragon and Zenki riding me as we battle the transformed Inugami: Goki light dragon manga.png|Level 2 Goki roars out and transforms himself into a light dragon Goki light dragon manga 2.png|Ultimate Demon God Zenki rides on Goki's head as they both charge at Roh The manga's scene reappears While the manga's battle against the Inugami is also present in Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear), this version has Zenki in his Demon God instead of his Ultimate Demon God form and me in my Level 1 instead of my level 2 form. I don't become a dragon in this game, but the game depicts Zenki and me riding a beam of light and doing the same Kamehameha-like move, where we shoot our heads at the enemy, as seen in the manga. Karuma When I saw Semerone's statement about Karuma, she sure gave me something to think about. While Karuma's attempts at killing me and the death of my surrogate father haven't been forgiven, I admit that Semerone's statement makes Karuma less of a vicious monster and more human. It really made me think... It makes me wonder if... If those villains and villainesses all started out as innocent people, living normal lives and wanting love, care, acceptance, respect and freedom like everyone else. Then they became troubled individuals when society mistreated them and turned them into outcasts. They couldn't return as they were now branded as outlaws. Their lives were destroyed, no one trusted them anymore and the so called good guys wanted them dead. I am very aware that life isn't fair, but this is just ridiculous. Why would society bully innocent people and punish the victims instead of the bullies? It just loomed me, that this is similar to the Lucky-issue. Lucky steals Zenki's food, but Zenki gets punished. Zenki is the victim and the victim gets punished. And don't tell me that he's a demon god and can handle things by himself and shouldn'f fight a dog for his food, because one forgot, that... * First, Zenki is a Chibi and his Chibi form leaves him at his weakest state, so I doubt that Zenki could fight off a dog. * Second, it is unfair to throw in such an arguement, as even Chiaki wouldn't take things that far. And we all know that Chiaki can overreact at times, even if noone would ever dare to admit it. So we come to the conclusion. The victim gets punished, while the bully goes free... That's unfair. The same unfair as society branding innocent people as outlaws. The outlaws are the victims and society is the bully in this case. So it should be: "good is evil and evil is good." Karuma and all the other villains just wanted to return the favor and punish society for punishing them for being innocent people, who just wanted to live normal lives. Now I feel really bad. Just like Semerone said, we should give Karuma a hug and accept her instead of taking her down. That would be true justice instead of the mess we were made to believe in... But unfortunately things aren't that easy... Sigh... I don't know if I want to keep fighting evil, if the evils of this world are innocent people that were driven beyond the point of insanity... I am Goki. The god of azure light, protection, recreation and revival. Come on! Get hold of yourself, humanity! The strong need to protect the weak or else, one day... humanity is going to doom itself and vanish on its own account... And I know that neither of us wants that to happen! Trap type foes (2017-01-06) Interestingly Den Ei Rai Bu also features a type of enemy that was only seen once in Battle Raiden. You see, the trap types aren't something new to this game, but Battle Raiden has only one, single stage that features this kind of enemy. While the article on Battle Raiden hadn't progressed this far yet, I simply decided to update it. I wrote the entry shown below, before I went and added the information to the new enemy subpage. The Kishin-eating plant So, there is in fact a "Kishin-eating plant", which I would account as a static trap/ground enemy. The "Kishin-eating plant" first appears in Stage 4-1 and will eat Chibi Zenki if he stays on it's opened mouth for too long, but as Zenki needs to use them as platforms to advance, he has to move quickly. But there's another nasty trap as the stage also features the spike floor trap, which Zenki will fall onto if he misses his jump. Interestingly, Battle Raiden really only features one trap type foe (the aforementioned "Kishin-eating plant"), while Den Ei Rai Bu features three (the Giant Spike, the Small Spike and the Tiny Seed). (20:58 2017-01-06) Category:Blogs Goki2